fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Who: Issue 1
Doctor Who: Issue 1 was published on October 1, 2015, by Bloxxasourus. PREVIEW “I am sad.” “What did you just say?” The man in green said. “I am sad.” The metallic voice repeated itself. The man in green rubbed his chin and looked over to his colleagues. The man in red looked just as confused and the man in blue looked terrified. “You...you cannot be sad. You are a Dalek, you have no emotion besides hate,” the man in blue said. A long silence passed. “I am a Dalek.” “Yes.” “Why am I sad.” The man in blue angrily slammed his hand down onto the control panel. “You are a Dalek! You CANNOT be sad!” The man in green opened the Dalek’s cell and walked in. His green cloak flapped a bit as the door closed behind him. “Why are you sad?” The green man said. “I am a Dalek.” Red looked at Blue and wiped his forehead with the back of his sleeve. The Dalek had been taken out of its casing and placed inside of a jar made of Kaledian glass, and filled with some liquid from Polymos. The mutant was pale and did not have an eye. It had a large pulsating vein on the top of it. “Why does that make you sad?” “I am a Dalek.” “Is that all you are? A Dalek?” Green was about to near the glass casing the mutant was in when Red’s communicator went off. Blue looked to him and Red simply said “yes, yes, bring him in. Hurry.” The entrance to the control room opened and three guards escorted a young woman, wearing a black cloak and white pants. “Miss...Miss Penn,” Red began. “How...kind of you to join us here. We were simply examining the Kaled mutant.” The guards left the room and Penn went to work. She was examining the various charts monitoring the Dalek. “I know you three are clones but that’s no excuse for stupidity.” Penn said without turning to face Blue or Red. Green faced back to the glassed Dalek. “W-what?” Blue mumbled. “W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-whaaaaat?” Penn mocked. She finally faced the two clones still in the control room. “How have you not realized that it’s not a Kaled mutant? It has none of the characteristics of one. Did you see that damned vein it had?” Penn looked straight at Blue. “We…,” he said. “And what kind of KALED DALEK says that it’s ‘sad’?” “Wait, Miss Penn, how did you hear that? We have no voi-,” Red began. “Of course I heard it!” Penn said. “How?!” Blue nearly yelled. “Please, you fool, do you really think that the woman who built this academy wouldn’t have a few tricks up her sleeve?” There was a tense silence. “Bah, I might as well tell you all. That Dalek isn’t a real one,” Penn began before covering her mouth with her fingers. “I revoke that statement. All Daleks are created equal, after all. The one your Greenie there is so in love with is actually one of the orange men. The shell you pried it out of, however, was real. So good job with that. Oh, and I have control over it.” Penn touched a button on her cloak and said ‘I am sad.’ The Dalek in the glass said the same thing. Green looked back through the cell’s laser wall, horrified. “You killed Orange!” “What? No! He’s right there, next to you.” Penn chuckled to herself again and turned back to Red and Blue. They trembled before the woman. She walked over to the control panel and muted the microphone that allowed one to speak into the cell. “Now, just to save me the trouble of having to clone me a Red and a Blue ALONG with a Green, could you two just two what I ask?” The two nodded. “Good. I’m glad this is all working out. Now, go and put this-” Miss Penn handed Red a rectangular tube with a sharp point- “in Green’s chest. Be sure not to miss the heart.” “What...what will it do?” “I bred you all to be smart. You’ve disappointed me enough today, children. Think about it, what would I want you to do?” Blue’s eyes widened. “You want us to make him a Dalek?!” Penn clapped her hands. “Yes!” Tears were running down Red’s face. “We don’t even know how to do that…” “FIGURE IT OUT!” And with that, Miss Rosie Penn took her leave of the room. Red and Blue sighed and walked into room where Green was still examining the Dalek in the glass. Category:Bloxxasourus Category:Preview Category:Doctor Who Issues